


five times kissed

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Brothers, CUTE STUFF!!!!!!!!, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five moments in which lucien kissed his fledgeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times kissed

**Author's Note:**

> written for a meme sent to breathdrawn (vampire andrew) on tumblr -- 5 times he was kissed by lucien, his sire. sire & fledgeling relationships are soooo cuuuute as are platonic kissies :*
> 
> also these are obviously not the only times they kissed, i just simplified it for the purpose of this meme lol

**1**. the first time you kiss him   
    it’s  the  night of his  birth   
    and you leave a   lip-stain  
    of  his  own   blood   over  
    the   spot  on   his   throat    
    from  which   you    drank.  
  
**2**. the  second time, he’s  just   
    awoken  from a  nightmare   
    and  as   you    cradle   him   
    amongst the  wreckage  he   
    caused while  unconscious   
    you   press   a  gentle  kiss   
    to   his   forehead  to  calm   
    the    demons  in  his  skull.  
  
**3**. the   third  time  you’re drunk,   
    and you  lean  over  the  edge   
    of   the   ceramic  bathtub  he  
    dragged you into so  you  can   
    slobber on his cheek while he  
    tries  to  fight  you  away  with   
    a rag drenched in warm water   
    and the  remains  of  the meal   
    that he wiped from your  face.  
  
**4**. the   fourth   time   it’s  his  hair,  
    and his jaw, and his collarbone,  
    and his chest and  his  stomach   
    and   you   just   can’t      _s t o p_ ,   
    because he just gorged himself   
    on someone  else’s  blood  and   
    you’ve   never    seen   anything   
    so      _violent_        or        _beautiful_. 

  
**5**. the    fifth    time,     he’s     covered    in   
    the  blood  of  someone  he    ripped  to   
    pieces   to    save    you    and   as   you  
    lay wrapped  in his protective  embrace,   
    you  press  trembling  lips   against    his   
    synchronized  heart  to  remind  yourself   
    that even though he’s  _stronger_  than you   
    now, he’ll always be  your  little monster.


End file.
